dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Geun Suk
thumb|350px Perfil *'Nombre:' 장근석 / Jang Geun Suk *'Profesión': Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 4 de Agosto de 1987 *'Edad:' 24 años *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.82 cm/ 6 ft *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino: '''Conejo *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Pagina oficial:' www.jangkeunsuk.co.kr Dramas *Love Rain (2012) *Ikemen desu ne (TBS, 2011) ep 8 *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) *Lovers In Prague (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The Owl Museum (KBS, 2003) * Orange (SBS, 2002) * Ten Lucks In My Life (EBS, 2002) * The Great Ambition (SBS, 2002) *Cummi, The Fairy (KBS, 2001) * Four Sisters Story (MBC, 2001) * Ladies Of The Palace (SBS, 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji And Seven Potatoes (KBS, 1999) * An Encounter (KBS, 1999) * A Hug (SBS, 1998) * Happiness For Sales (HBS, 1997) Películas *You Are My Pet (2011) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Baby And Me (2008) *Niko & The Way To The Stars (Voz) (2008) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *Members Of The Funeral (2008) *Going Crazy Waiting / The Longest 24 Months (2008) *Happy Life (2007) *One Missed Call Final (2006) *Treasure Planet (Voz) (2003) Musicales *2005: MBC Children’s Musical [''Hercules] *2004: Musical [Theseus] Anuncios 2011 *Suntory 2009 *The Suit House *Samsung Yepp *SK Telecom TTL *DongSuh Maxim Cafe 2008 *EXR *Black Engine *Etude House *BSX *Maeil Dairy Café latte *Haitai Beauty Style 2007 *Etude House (Vitcara) 2005 *SchoolLooks *Lotte Chic Choc 2001-2005 *SK Telecom Ting’s Exclusive Main Model 2000 *Ottoggi *Interaction *Ssang Bang Wool *Daekyo *Hyundai Construction *Samlip Food Corp *Yoon’s English Class 1999 *Neversports Catalog 1997 *Daewoo *DongA Group *J Cosi *Coca Cola *Maeil Dairy 1996 *Kellogg Corn Flakes Reconocimientos *'2011 China Music Award & Asian Influential Awards: '''15ª edición “Artista coreano más influyente” *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful).thumb|306px|Jang Geun Suk *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). *'2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. *'''2008 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. *'2006''' MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Apuesto 29. *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi. Curiosidades *'Idiomas que domina:' Coreano, Japonés, Chino e Inglés. *Proyecto 2010. Firmó contrato para filmar la película You Are My Pet, versión coreana del drama japonés Kimi wa Petto. *Se ha mencionado que tiene un parecido con Lee Min Ho, principalmente cuando modelan. *Es amigo de Kim Hee Chul con quien tiene un grupo de amogs llamado "Chocoball" formado por Mithra de Epik High, Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de F.T Island, Simon D, entre otros actores y idols *Entre sus amigos más cercanos están Choi Si Won (Super Junior), MC Mong, Moon Geun Young, Yoo Ah In. *Es amigo cercano de Park Shin Hye, Hong Ki y Yong Hwa en el dorama You're Beautiful; ya había trabajado antes con Park Shin Hye en un comercial Etude House pero fue sustituido por Lee Min Ho. *Un dia antes de su cumpleaños, participo en un broma para Park Shin Hye quien era DJ de una radio, ese dia el tema era imitaciones de voces asi que junto con su manager lograron que ella cayera en la broma. *Cinco minutos dura el tramo desde la casa de Jang Geun Suk hasta la de Park Shin Hye, a pie. *Su actor favorito es Ahn Sung Ki / 안성기. *Sus familiares por el momento son sólo su padre y su madre. *Dentro de sus hobbies se encuentran escuchar musica, cocinar y el tiro al blanco. *Es un actor muy carismático en todo lo que hace, pero se ha publicado en una revista Hallyu, que sus fans lo prefieren ver en un papel de casanova y millonario, ya que su perfil no concuerda con el de un chico pobre y humilde, también se escribió que las chicas lo consideran un hombre que aparenta ser un playboy, pero que en el fondo es un niño tierno. *Su álbum japones debut "Let Me Cry" fue lanzado el 27 de abril después de haber sido pospuesto un mes por el terremoto de Japón. Viene en dos ediciones, una edición límitada que inclurá un DVD que muestra el momento en que Jang Geun Suk filmó las imágenes para el single y su edición normal que inclurá una tarjeta. *Inicio a trabajar como modelo infantil a los 5 años, después de que fue descubierto por un agente de talento. En ese momento, los padres Geun Suk estaban vendiendo su casa y el agente, que era un posible comprador, vio a Geun Suk. Viendo su potencial, el agente informó a sus padres que le permitieran intentar una carrera como modelo. *Debutó con Sitcom Selling Happiness. *Es muy bueno en el esquí y snowboard. *Además le gusta cantar y bailar. (Nótese como lo hace en You're Beautiful). *Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de Cangrejos Marinados). *Su altura exacta es 1.82cm. *'Educación:' Primaria Seoul Dong Eui, Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang, Escuela Secundaria Nelson College, Escuela Secundaria Bang San, Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine Major). *Jang Geun Suk ha comprado un edificio con el dinero que ha estado ahorrando a lo largo de su carrera como artista. No ha sido comprado sólo con un propósito de inversión; esta planeando usar el edificio para su propio trabajo, que todavia no ha sido especificado. *Su madre llevó su fecha de nacimiento y la de Park Shin Hye con una adivina y está le dijo que los dos eran compatibles. Su madre quiere que él se case con Park Shin Hye. *Ha comentado que su tipo de mujer ideal son Park Shin Hye y Soo Ae. *La película The Case of Itaewon Homicide era de bajo presupuesto, por lo que todos los actores recibieron muy poco de paga. Sin Embargo, Geun Suk dijo que fue una muy buena oportunidad para intentar cosas nuevas y probarse a si mismo, porque debia intepretar un personaje bipolar y extranjero. *Es Claustrofóbico. Cuando estaba grabando el Ost de Beethoven Virus era difícil para él permanecer en la sala de grabación. Solía beber un poco antes de ingresar para soportarlo. *Durante la filmación de You're Beautiful, se sentia como un hermano mayor de todos. Muchos artistas debutaron como actores en ese drama, y él era el único con más conocimientos previos. *Las fans de Jang Geun Suk son llamadas "Eels (anguilas)" porque la anguila es un alimento que se considera grande en fuente de energía, y él argumenta que sus fans son su motivación y su fuente de fuerzas para seguir día con día. *Jang Geun Suk utiliza mucho la palabra "Cri" que es la forma abreviada de "Critical" (Crítico). Se supone que debe usarse para enfatizar algo que no es bueno, pero Geun Suk lo emplea siempre que quiere dar enfásis a lo que dice. Por lo mismo su club de fans tomó el nombre de "Cri J". *Estuvo enamorado de la actriz Ha Ji Won, con quién trabajo en el célebre drama Hwang Jin Yi. *En el pasado, trató por todos los medios de mantener una relación con una mujer (en la secundaria), pero perdió las ganas de tratar y sugirió cortar esa relación. Tuvo el corazón destrozado durante un mes; Siempre había creido que cuando intentas algo con todas tus fuerzas, nada es imposible de conseguir, pero para él ahora, parece que en el amor, no es ese el caso. *Cree en el amor a primera vista. *Finalizada la grabación del drama You're Beautiful, todo el set fue a celebrar a un karaoke. Jang Geun Suk cantó la canción "Sexyback" de Justin Timberlake y la bailó. Park Shin Hye comentó que, estaba algo pasado de copas, porque mientras bailaba, se sacó la remera, queriendo imitar a Bi Rain. *Se quedó dormido parado, en una escena del drama You're Beautiful en un supermercado, debido a que había filmado un CF el día anterior y no había dormido nada los últimos días *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Jang Geun Suk quedo en cuarto lugar despues de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki e IU. *Tiene un gran parecido con G-Dragon cuando ambos tienen el pelo largo *Dos fotos de él y del actor Song Joong Ki fueron publicadas en el twitter de su compañía acompañadas de un twitte que decía "Wah, nos volvimos locos jajajaja, ¿por qué esta Joong Ki hyung a mi lado?? Luego de que la Chocoball Party terminó… .. ¡Ah! No somos en lo absoluto gays! …. -_-;; heyyyyy … DESPIERTA!!!" al parecer el actor Song Joon Ki ahora es miembro del grupo Chocoball *Jang Geunk Suk declaro recientemente que le gustaria ser amigo de Lee Seung Gi. "Me gustaría ser amigo de Lee Seung Gi ya que somos de la misma edad." *El 5 de septiembre condeso que duerme desnudo *'Entrevista hecha a Jang Geun Suk': #'¿La parte más atractiva de su cuerpo es? '''R: Sus pantorrillas #'Su bolso debe contener siempre…''' R: Su cámara. #'Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿qué le gustaría hacer? '''R: Tomar clases de idiomas #'¿Qué cree que es indispensable en su vida?' R: Escuchar música #'¿Qué le gusta comer?' R: Fideos de trigo sarraceno fríos #'¿Cuál es su mayor objetivo ahora?' R: Conquistar el mundo #'¿Cuáles son sus intereses y aficiones?' R: Encender el televisor inmediatamente después de despertarse por la mañana. #'¿Cómo es su mujer ideal?' R: Una mujer amable y encantadora. Ella debe poseer el tipo de sentir de la mujer europea. #'¿Es un hombre celoso?' R: ¡SI! Muy celoso..!!! #'¿Cual es su especialidad?' R: Hacer un delicioso plato de arroz. #'¿A qué parte de Japón le gustaría ir?' R: A Okinawa, a practicar surf. #'¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser considerado un “hombre de verdad”?' R: El que pueda con convicción, hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. #'“Esto está mal!” ¿Cuándo cree de esa manera?' R: Cuando piensa en cómo se ve de borracho. #'¿Cuál es el regalo que más quiere?' R: Una novia linda. #'Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, ¿qué le gustaría ser?' R: Un conejo. #'¿Qué le gusta beber?' R: El sake. #'¿A quién/es le gustaría dar las gracias?' R: A sus padres. #'¿Cuántos hijos desea tener?' R: Tal vez 3. #'¿Qué piensa antes de dormir?' R: Piensa en lo que va a pasar mañana. Por ejemplo, si mañana tiene que trabajar, va a pensar en el trabajo, si tiene una cita, va a pensar en esa cita. Esa es su manera de prepararse para el día siguiente. Discografía Discografia Japonesa 'Album''' thumb|left|203px 01. Let Me Cry 02. Bye Bye Bye 03. Oh My Darling! (Korean Ver.) 04. Let Me Cry (Inst.) 05. Bye Bye Bye (Inst.) 06. Oh My Darling! (Inst.) Ost thumb|left|170px *Doremifasolasido (Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do). *Full Sunlight (Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do). *Heap Song (Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do). *Time of Waiting (Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do). thumb|left|170px *Can You Hear Me (Beethoven Virus). thumb|left|170px *Promise (You're Beautiful). *Still As Ever (You're Beautiful). *Good Bye (You're Beautiful). *Fly me to the Moon (You're Beautiful). *What Should I Do (You're Beautiful). *Without Words (You're Beautiful). thumb|left|170px *Hello Hello (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Precious (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *I will Promise You (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *그녀라서 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *저의 그녀 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Bus! (Mary Stayed Out All Night). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Ficha Asia Team *Twitter de su compañía *Página Oficial para fans internacionales *Página oficial japonesa Galeria Jgs8.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk13.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk12.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Janggeunsuk181.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jangeunsuk2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2jcu3w1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_L_1259754768.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100106-asiazone_jks_fanclub.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263606385064_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263739550744_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk miraaa2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 283px-Janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265254318181_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265331984035_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265424829332_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195583629_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195809625_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266542671774_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266967517684_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268447175573_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529368212_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268692150972_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268874456067_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269054845992_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305563017_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305617233_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269395604889_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271180092610_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271466473290_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272143492311_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272325426461_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272416672113_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680022145_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680055537_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680118088_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo COVER.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geunn-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 5a0d268378877dccf5dcca3dd7b846e71229794303_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8e667e3dae20ca3449f602a9502655be1229794326_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 21cd1402273f140ffcbdd6bfd9f761421229794550_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20101022_semtec_29.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1294808512_201101121402273324203401_0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kbsa_jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang Geun Suk nuevo proyecto.jpg|Jang Geun Suk draft_lens12544501module113476781photo_1281087234jang_geun_suk_hes_beautif.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang sek.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk.jpg2_.jpg|Jang Geun Suk aaad8e93c3d76e260ce2735de7d00ec9o.jpg|Jang Geun Suk c2857af330487197a50f527.jpg|Jang Geun Suk nm-ytuyuu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2_(24)sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 300sk_janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 57bf114b3aa196ba_jansdfsdfggeunsuk_easy_april2010.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 127fdgfd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2vnnamqsdfs.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 455ed6820d8a27bc4ae339c4e40da8b0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 585dd187bd9ff205c75cc3c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 35721_1422941728485_1080974083_1239520_3426421_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 40786_1495721467933_1080974083_1441778_4085434_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 45822_1493845621038_1080974083_1435116_4498220_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk e5ea00f858f59620d8f9fdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk zz2sadfa.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 165386_172255269483329_144067305635459_331036_357169_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMNGLL2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk zJang-GeunSu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk20.jpg|Jang Geun Suk TaeKyung___Jang_Geun_Suk___by_YooKi7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAH0P12K.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ng7cwx.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ñlikujh.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ujhgfbdcsx.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100820_jgs_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 154737_1597324967957_1080974083_1653508_7331362_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 33c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 85a1b9704cc0d0_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 204px-63439_135037923219220_121912121198467_194900_5017173_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-8uhjlf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-Jang_geun_suk_sdMary_Stayed_Out_All_Night_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-Jang-geun-suk-pressconf-ole-thailand3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 265px-23.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 405px-244.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 478px-15sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 497px-1fgd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 509px-22.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 522px-(¯`•¸·´¯)נαиg_gєυи_ѕυк(¯`sadas·¸•´¯).jpg|Jang Geun Suk 573px-7fds.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 578px-45051153751034635434100.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 718px-8sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCABLWWJY.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_l6jyt5kW3M1qab1hdo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 0e99cd48eddd0fa183025c99.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7f3668f9d1f05ac658ee9099.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 04902e1f7cd9bb63_janggeunsuk_codescombine.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Kim Ok Bin 359196397da558dd_janggeunsuk_codescombine3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk b1b7be12beea039e_janggeunsuk_codescombine2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS-X-1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk-moon-geun-young.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 40786 149572146793wer3 1080974083 1441778 4085434 n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 28620_1388672271770_1er080974083_1147755_503869_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk sukkie2.PNG|Jang Geun Suk 2l89lzp.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal2011_027.jpg|Jang Geun Suk A7531077-18.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 480aba1f15dd712df724e40b.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 62054_1526627120555_1080974083_1517382_7329398_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jks_03.jpg|Jang Geun Suk guhlikjmnhgbfv.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA4ZXS8Y.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lev8rvZr781qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk s1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pingbook.jpg|Jang Geun Suk news3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kljklpñ.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS_Calendar2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JGS4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang_Geun_Suk_01012010072609.jpg|Jang Geun Suk img_1808020_62423349_2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCASBQEGM.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCANIFL83.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMVU3XE.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCAKTVQRG.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA9OHK8J.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA8N6POA.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA8B4L1X.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk beautiful-eyes_jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk animefact-jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pinksuk3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1-5732643-5037-t.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 189922_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20110207129706013578220.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCARJLE9F.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang_Geun_Suk_AN_Jell_Last_Concert_(8).jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-samsunggalaxyplayer11.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgs_sukkie.jpg|Jang Geun Suk v_20090208001231_6539A.jpg|Jang Geun Suk samsung.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_(9).jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAJJXEGH.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2e2ldvqwerw.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100622000527_0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 74647_174966475861734_145138032177912_491207_6511244_n - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 180069_154064331316859_114446341945325_336184_1063390_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 185689_154069394649686_114446341945325_336231_4726016_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-loungeh2011-poster.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-loungeh-flag.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-wingalbum5 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_(5).jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2s.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4ccc.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 24_134546.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 33324f2017949c1e9922ed2c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Lee Hong Ki 154392_10150091251298384_380976008383_7207623_2567037_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 179657_197533980263841_154732564543983_894680_8108534_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 182746_10150137872268384_380976008383_7963049_7059236_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk bSDqwds.jpg|Jang Geun Suk gyhujikloñp.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMVI4FC.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk_fan__7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JangGeunSukANJELL.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-Codes-Combine-Hiker-12.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-quietside.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-Geun-SukSGIMM230410.jpg|Jang Geun Suk keunsuk21280x1024.jpg|Jang Geun Suk m5rewrwe.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg087dn8Ql1qabsvvo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lh18a2TIES1qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 185600_154063647983594_114446341945325_336179_3553459_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 163686_499350893445_303519403445_6000447_6104404_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7a99ac5548ec2825_1 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-fmseoul2010-4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 9dfwfwer.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20101022_semtec_28 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk_2011-calendar1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk A10141411-14.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 168750_499356378445_303519403445_6000509_5756800_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2DC8C13795CD5EC55510A4533EDAE1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8s.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAVUKSTG.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geuns.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kmyugulsinging.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lddgxmuNb51qf8d4ro1_500.png|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lf0ycqFV7d1qg4qkuo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk love-letter_jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 63423724578687133k30cop.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk_kbs-drama-awards1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk singapur2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 963984_BHXPJWUHHQFMCCE.jpg|Jang Geun Suk __Jang_Geun_Suk_wallpaper_2___by_KairiElric.png|Jang Geun Suk 1werwq.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 14dgafad.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 216.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7315_952_l.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 68287_174062659285102_147589235265778_466360_4127240_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 184596_10150143719298384_380976008383_8039215_1553628_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk DCC_1273115794.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA2JLANR.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAJ6TVZA.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAVKP5YD.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk_coffeelatte.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-cute.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-cute-single.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jks3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lcar0qZEsH1qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk untuk_sjg.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_l3tr56ti0t1qcpl0vo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk-limitada.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-normal.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 17c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-corby.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jangkeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-keun-suk-and-park-shin-hye.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye mina.jpg|Jang Geun Suk mina1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4jks18.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 145ec4a8162a44cb469d4325aaaec1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 65697_175213495836685_147589235265778_474206_136923_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-codescombine-february2011-9 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-codescombine-february2011-31 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-Codes-Combine-Hiker-7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tv-drama_jang-geun-suk2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cdb5b6ed65f8d630e6076049853e6024_large.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 201006232211778015_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAH1QSEB.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCATE2E7R.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38hotnEV1qgjx3co1_400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38khKd6n1qgjx3co1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38izDhbq1qgjx3co1_400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38jiaEu21qgjx3co1_400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 017-3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 0rewrwerewr.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 9focj5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 38862204.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk1erewrwe.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-keun-suk-4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pet-5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Kim Ha Neul pet-6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pet-10.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lhc5eljdYv1qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8512d05cad46f9d2f994694fb095e20dbc7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 37431_1433370709203_1080974083_1267738_149102_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 6ewrqwerwer.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1zggwog.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 117efb7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCADUJB6Q.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAPOG7JV.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAM1A1KO.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-keun-suk-2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAO59PQ5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 3serwerwerw.jpg|Jang Geun Suk REwerfd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 5werraz.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Memorycard.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 39cc1a34b1d89d308621d177c672c59a_large1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk mary1-00220.jpg|Jang Geun Suk t5lul2srewre.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JGSFM1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk geun-suk-and-geun-young.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Moon Geun Young geun geun.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Moon Geun Young|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Stayed_Out_All_Night jang_geun_suk_15.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgsssss.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang Geun Suk 21.jpg|Jang Geun Suk photo165918.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 207038_168202886567993_134545356600413_362068_7068506_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 208424_169440386444243_134545356600413_369142_7747855_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgsaa.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgsaa1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgsaa2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgsaa3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgsaa4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgszz.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Janggeu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 119wd9c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye 8hrmc811.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye 31473167.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye tumblr_l9q204gwnI1qahjhjhhjuajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye 5972de6f3ba92488e74da88845286d1a_large.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye 4e9cad6cc45f32e347e6f338f5c0a00a.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20110525131737848.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20110525132638829.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 100Jang Geun Suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 200.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 300L.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 600.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 700.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk 247025_228756717137072_208271482518929_982751_3570017_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang _geun_suk_252888_228226713856739_208271482518929_979252_3163349_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JGS89.jpg|Jang Geun Suk w0711jgs01.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Lee Min Jung Jang-geun-suk-kwave2011-7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-kwave2011-4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk beannie_2.jpg|Jang Keun Suk beannie_3.jpg|Jang Keun Suk Jang-geun-suk song-joong-ki-1.jpg Jang-geun-suk song-joong-ki.jpg Pics 2vnje6t.gif 375908.gif 2009122714398werQE.gif tumblr_lb01xtC6rx1qbcfwx.gif A03256264d5ccd798fdererw744f9bfjpg.gif Bd9707eda4435f5cferERWRWEdfa3c93jpg.gif tumblr_ldj2h8khy61qbrrc4o1rewrwerwer_400.gif Tumblr_lce3kk9pqu1qbm2j8oerwerwerwe1_250.gif 2l8jij9.jpg.gif zkh.gif JangGeunSuk-01.gif xmny1i.gif janggeunsukkkk.gif Videografia thumb|left|300px|Let Me Cry - Jang Geun Suk Videos thumb|left|294px|Hello Hello - Jang Geun Suk thumb|right|294px|Take Care my Bus - Jang Geun Suk thumb|right|294px|My Precious - Jang Geun Suk thumb|left|290px|Tokyo Dancing to Abracadabra - Jang Geun Sukthumb|right|294px|Cute - Jang Geun Suk thumb|left|294px|Magic Drag - Jang Geun Suk (ft. SISTAR's Hyo Lyn) thumb|294px|left|Magic Drag - Jang Geun Suk y Hyorin (SISTAR) thumb|right|294px|I will Promise You - Jang Geun Sukthumb|left|294px|Etude House VIP - Jang Geun Suk and Park Shin Hye Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo